esorfandomcom-20200214-history
New Magic Items
Chasuble of Fell Power Aura: moderate necromancy CL: 10th Slot: Chest Price: 20,000 gp Weight: 1 lb. Description: This heavy vestment is similar to other types of chasuble worn by many clergy over their normal robes and raiment. Although the exact appearance varies, a typical chasuble of fell power is usually crafted from crimson or scarlet cloth, backed by a lining of black silk, and sewn with intricate arcane and eldritch symbols in either gold or silver thread. When this garment is worn by a Warlock, and the Warlock use his eldritch blast modified by an invocation that allows a saving throw, the wearer gains a bonus of +2 to the save DC (this bonus does not stack with that granted by the Ability Focus feat). Construction Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item, eldritch blast Cost: 10,000 gp Warlock’s Scepter Aura: moderate necromancy (+1, +2, and +3), strong necromancy (+4, +5, and +6*) CL: 10th (+1, +2, and +3), 12th (+4), 15th (+5), 18th (+6*) Slot: None (held) Price: 5,000 gp (+1), 14,000 gp (+2), 29,000 gp (+3), 50,000 gp (+4), 77,000 gp (+5), 110,000 gp (+6*). Weight: 3 lbs. Description: This light mace is constructed from cold iron, with a handgrip of wrapped leather bindings and features an enhancement bonus of between +1 and +5. Many of these weapons have a sculpted head that resembles the skull of some creature. The warlock’s scepter grants its enhancement bonus not only on attack and damage rolls made with the weapon itself, but also on all attack and damage rolls made for spells, spell-like abilities, supernatural abilities, and invocations that require a ranged touch attack. To gain this bonus the weapon must be firmly grasped in one hand. This is a continuous effect and requires no activation. Furthermore, the warlock’s scepter allows a Warlock to expend one of his spell slots as a swift action in conjunction with his use of the eldritch blast class feature. When expending a 1st level spell slot, a Warlock may add +2 damage to his eldritch blast. Expending a higher level spell slot increases the additional damage by +2 per spell level (i.e., +4 additional damage for a 2nd level spell slot, +6 for a 3rd level spell slot, etc., etc., up to +12 additional damage for a 6th level spell slot).. The damage type is the same as that of the Warlock's eldritch blast, i.e., if the Warlock uses brimstone blast to cause fire damage when using this feature of the warlock's scepter, the bonus damage dice also inflict fire damage. A warlock’s scepter may be upgraded to add additional weapon properties, but the cost to do so is calculated at 3,000 gp x (the total bonus of the enhancements and special weapon properties added together) squared, plus 2,000 gp (for the cold iron material). For example, a +2 frost warlock’s scepter will cost 29,000 gp (3,000 gp x 3 (effective total bonus) x 3 = 27,000 gp + 2,0000 gp = a total of 29,000 gp). A warlock's scepter may not exceed a total bonus (enhancement AND special weapon properties) of +6, compared to a conventional magic weapon which may attain a total bonus of +10. Only light or one-handed bludgeoning weapons may be enchanted as a warlock's scepter. Construction Requirements: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Item, eldritch blast, magic weapon, caster level must be three times that of the bonus granted (minimum 10th) Cost: 2,500 gp (+1), 7,000 gp (+2), 14,500 gp (+3), 25,000 gp (+4), 38,500 gp (+5), 55,000 gp (+6*). *Total enhancement bonus cannot exceed +5; a +6 warlock's scepter must have one or more special weapon property or properties that equal or exceed a +1 bonus equivalent.